Break Away
by exorcist Robbin
Summary: Una guerra, un asesinato, un demonio y un joven sin esperanza, sasukexnaruto AU.


_**Break Away**_

-¡AHH!-

…Y el frió metal terminó su trayectoria al despedazar y abrirse paso entre el músculo de su pantorrilla derecha, hecho que le obligó a relajar el agarre de su katana por primera vez desde que dejó el campamento.

Deslizó pesadamente su cuerpo en dirección del casi único árbol que aun no había sido arrasado a base de cortes y flechazos, una suerte distinta había corrido el resto del valle.

El tronco oblicuo y despuntado en la copa, le sirvió para proteger su punto siego en la espalda y dedicó su atención a la fuente que proveía de sangre al charco que se había formado a sus pies.

Podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de ayuda, de dolor y por sobre todo de llanto, estos últimos seguramente de haber encontrado el cuerpo de algún compañero fallecido, aquella opción le estaba provocando nauseas.

Entre tantos alaridos distintos escucho su nombre, le estaban buscando…y le causaba una vergüenza tremenda el haber sobrevivido a semejante masacre¿pero no se supondría que aquello era un orgullo? Se estaba convenciendo de que su vida era una total paradoja.

Como sea, no era hora de estarse planteando ideas entupidas sobre su vida.

Se levando como pudo revisando el terreno son suspicacia tratando de divisar alguna prenda que indicara la pertenencia al bando contrario. No tuvo tiempo de revisar el terreno dos veces cuando su pierna derecha no pudo resistirlo más y callo irremediablemente al suelo.

…y junto al fuerte golpe le vinieron los recuerdos…

"…_las vez tu también ¿cierto, entonces ¿por que tu eres libre y yo no puedo salir de mi jaula?"_

…Y encontrándose observando (una vez más, en el momento menos esperado) la variación de luz que provocaba el eclipse luminoso entre el sol y los cúmulos de nubes, recordaba el caluroso encierro que protagonizó un infante atrapado en la casería que efectuaba su padre y hermano mayor en sofocantes días de verano.

_Aquellos sofocantes días parecían pasar inadvertidos en su minúscula figura incombustible de energía, por que así debía ser la vitalidad de un niño, y conocer, su profesión por excelencia._

_De una u otra forma siempre terminaba graciosamente (para los adultos) enfadado con su padre y hermano mayor por excluirlo de casi todo solo por ser el "cachorro de la casa", mientras su hermano mayor le decía con una comprensiva sonrisa que el tenia la misión de cuidar de __mamá__ de la gente mala que pudiera acercarse a la casa y su padre solo se limitaba a observarlo severamente en desaprobación por su berrinche. _

_El resto de la tarde se la pasaba jugando con una espada de madera y torturando al pobre cerezo del patio, hasta que su madre le reprendía y lo mandaba a hacer algún recado para mantenerlo ocupado y que no hiciera mas destrozos. _

_Y entre juegos, regaños y mas juegos se le pasaba la tarde y la noche hizo su aparición junto a su padre y hermano que llegaban algo mal trechos de su cacería._

_Se acerco con la total intención de saludar a los recién llegados como muestra de que lo ocurrido antes de su salida ya no le afectaba, pero solo con haber asomado su cabeza recibió una furiosa reprimiendo de parte de su padre quien en voz alta e irritada pregunto que hacia el aun levantado y le ordeno que se fuera a dormir._

_El tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, trataba de analizar el cuadro que tenia en frente._

_Estaban su madre que se veía bastante nerviosa y sus manos le temblaban, su hermano estaba indiferente y varios rasguños se esparcían por su cuerpo mientras que en su brazo izquierdo sostenía un saco con algo dentro, supuso que se trataba del animal que habían cazado, pero el saco se movía continuamente. _

_Sea lo que sea que hayan cazado, aun estaba vivo y eso lo aterro extrañamente y termino por salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto._

_Desde allí podía escuchar las extrañas charlas en susurros, la voz temblorosa de su madre, la decidida de su padre y su hermano guardaba silencio._

…Repentinamente escucho su nombre ser gritado demasiado cercanamente, con trabajos se levanto sintiendo como el hueso de su rodilla se descolocaba dolorosamente, emprendió camino a una ladera cercana.

A pesar de no tener idea de a donde esta le llevaría, la siguió. Aun no deseaba volver con el resto de la tropa, parecía que necesitara todo un ambiente casi muerto para retornar sus más valiosas memorias…

…_La noche se sucedió entre susurros y charlas nocturnas, el solo le restaba importancia al asunto por no comprenderlo y a la mañana siguiente todo parecía tan agitado que se le quitaron las ganas de probar el desayuno y ni siquiera le reprocho, como era costumbre, a su hermano por no jugar con el o por no ayudarlo con su entrenamiento con la espada de bambú, sino que se dirigió directamente al cerezo que el solía usar para entrenar._

_Al llegar a este noto como su sector de entrenamiento había cambiado, no muy notoriamente, pero el pasaba la mayor parte del día allí._

_La bodega estaba cerrada…cuando siempre estaba abierta por la necesidad de sacar y guardar grandes sacos con legumbres o herramientas muy pesadas._

_La bodega no era nada más que un par de puertas con las bisagras algo gastadas y pareces talladas en roca algo verdosas por el musgo._

_No le gustaba entrar a ese lugar, demasiado húmedo y oscuro, mala combinación, se había ganado la peor fama de su parte._

_Las cosas raras empezaron con una sola inocente petición de su adorada madre…_

…El ruido de un ligero liquido fluyendo le despertó de su trance y divisó al final del camino un fino rió de aguas transparentes.

¿Cómo podía existir un lugar con tal apariencia de paz entre tanto caos?

Bueno¿para que necesitaba él cuestionarse esa clase de cosas, un poco de agua para refrescarse y limpiarse un poco las heridas le vendría bien…

…"_sasuke ¿podrías dejar esto en la bodega?"_

_Hecho el pedido le entrego una bolsa y un jarro con agua._

_Ya lo había confirmado, algo vivo era lo que habían traído ayer y peor aun, lo tenían en la bodega._

_Y allí parado se quedo, divisando una pequeña sombra que temblaba acurrucada en un rincón._

_Las rejillas que tenía la puerta no le permitían ver con más nitidez al inusual huésped._

_Hasta que este dejo de temblar y se quedo completamente quieto, esto lo puso tremendamente nervioso, ahora era él quien estaba siendo analizado._

_Pronto, el pequeño ser, se fue acercando a la entrada._

_Aun que estuviera cerca, sus facciones no se definían bien, del otro lado de la puerta se veía todo tan oscuro._

_Agudizo sus afilados ojos negros para distinguir algo en que basarse sobre la identidad de su huésped. _

_Inesperadamente la criatura poso sus manos en los barrotes de la puerta y pudo unas pequeñas y rotas manos, sus uñas estaban rotas o simplemente no las tenia._

_A sasuke le causo un extraño sufrimiento ajeno._

_Estando así de cerca pero aun separados por la gruesa puerta, pudo descubrir el porque no pudo reconocer el rostro de su visitante._

_La parte superior de este estaba cubierto dejando al aire una respingona nariz y una boca pequeñita con la comisura de los labios rotos._

_Sasuke no atinaba a decir nada, le parecía que las acciones tomaban más importancia que las palabras en momentos como este._

_La criatura no era mas grande que el, incluso mas pequeña. Se fijo un poco más en sus rasgos y pudo ver que respiraba agitado._

_Entonces escucho la infantil vos ronca, debido a la sequedad de su garganta._

"…_las vez tu también ¿cierto, entonces ¿por que tu eres libre y yo no puedo salir de mi jaula?"_

_Con su cabecita aun cubierta le hizo un gesto para que subiera su mirada._

_Y sasuke así lo hizo._

_El cielo pintado de un azul puro, y el sol contrastando sus anaranjados colores con las nubes que, gracias a la coloración que le brindaban los rayos del sol, se habían convertido en las protagonistas de aquel espectáculo._

_El no tardo en maravillarse…pero le duraría poco el sentimiento…jamás pensó que el ser que le mostraría tan bello atardecer, también le mostraría una espantosa oscuridad… _

…y su sangre mancho el puro liquido que debía aliviar el dolor de su pierna, pero sentía un somnolencia tan grande.

La cabeza le pesaba al igual que los parpados. Pronto se pregunto desde cuando se hallaba tirado en el suelo observando el cielo, y luego el cielo se volvió noche.

Su cuerpo se relajo y la inconciencia lo atrapo con sus brazos y lo llevo al más profundo sueño, mientras unos felinos ojos lo observaban con recelo desde la otra orilla.

**Fin capitulo uno**

**Ahí tienen el primer capi, creo que se nota que es el primer fanfic que escribo uu además que fue el resultado de una apuesta (me chantajearon TT) pero aun así estoy decidida a terminarlo, el primer capitulo no me quedo como hubiese querido pk la señora inspiración me debe dinero y por eso ya no me visita ùu.**

**Si pueden dejar review se les agradecerá**

**Se despide Robbin. **


End file.
